


Your time

by FxllMoooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dead People, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/pseuds/FxllMoooon
Summary: En donde Bokuto literalmente es la muerte y Akaashi es un adolescente que todavía no estaba en su lista.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	Your time

**Author's Note:**

> temas sensibles, por favor, leer bajo su propia precaución.

  
Dos pastillas. Seis pastillas. Once pastillas. Hasta que hubo un punto en que ya no pudo seguir contando porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado como para poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no había vuelta atrás, lo había planeado con meses de anticipación como para arrepentirse ahora.

Había hecho cada uno de los trabajos pendientes porque sabía que si incluso moría, quería hacerlo con sus notas intactas, además de que varios de ellos eran en pareja por lo que se encargó de hacer su parte. Prácticamente se enfocó más en sus trabajos que en su carta de suicidio que a pesar de llevar también tiempo planeandola, apenas la escribió.

Akaashi no quería justificar sus acciones. Si era sincero consigo mismo apenas escribió la carta para que no pensaran que fue un asesinato, pero no tenía gana alguna de explicar que se suicidó porque ya no aguantaba más.

Sus notas eran perfectas, con eso, cualquier adulto le diría que todo estaba resuelto, olvidando el hecho de que Keiji estaba solo. Que estaba cansado y vacío. No podía imaginarse viviendo, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse sonriendo. Y ya llevaba bastantes años de esa manera como para que cualquier adulto le dijera que sólo estaba en una etapa emo que todo adolescente debía pasar. No era eso.

Habían veces en que se sentía tan vacío que no podía ni llorar por eso.

¿Qué debía hacer si después de años de sentirse un estorbo lo único que pasaba en su cabeza era que no debía vivir más? Su opción no era más que acabar con una vida que ni siquiera debía haber iniciado.

Habló con su padre, quien era con quien vivía y a veces hablaba, una vez por semana, más o menos. Le dijo que hace ya bastantes meses tenía unos problemas horribles para dormir por lo que le llevó a un médico que logró recetarle pastillas para dormir y noche tras noche fue ocultándola para evitar que alguien más la encontrara hasta que recolectó las suficientes para hacer su cometido.

Su padre seguramente se culparía, aunque conociéndole bien seguramente diría que intentó hacer lo mejor en sus diecisiete años de vida así que la culpa duraría unos meses y la tristeza sería fingida para cuando alguien más le preguntara. Su padre era igual de insensible que él.

Akaashi cerró los ojos, pensando un "por fin" para fundirse en un sueño que debía ser eterno. La última vez que vio la hora eran pasada la medianoche y se quiso quedar con eso como su último recuerdo.

El problema fue que sus ojos se abrieron, en menos de dos horas. 

Y no tuvo ni tiempo para poder sentir algo de frustración porque todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en que había otro cuerpo a su lado. Un cuerpo que le mantenía sentado en su bañera mientras estaba afuera de ella. Por lo que alcanzó a procesar había vomitado las pastillas, lo sabía porque las veía en la ducha además del olor.

Cuando habló, su garganta raspaba y su voz era débil. Supo al instante que el desconocido indujo a la fuerza el vomito.

— ¿Quién eres?

El desconocido le miró con la mirada más dulce que alguien le había dado. Y no supo exactamente si sus lágrimas se debían ante aquella realización o lo frustrado que comenzó a sentirse cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo.

— Yo soy la muerte. —Dijo sonriente.— Aunque también puedes decirme Bokuto.

Sus lágrimas, sólo interrumpidas por el vomito que seguía soltando, no fueron impedimento para que su ceño se frunciera en confusión.

— ¿La muerte? Sí, claro, mejor dime cómo entraste a mi casa antes de que llame a la policía.

— Al único lugar que deberías llamar es a un hospital. —Bokuto sacó una carpeta que ni había notado que tenía, revisando rápido el contenido y quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.— Ya recuerdo, no tienes a una persona presente en tu vida, ¿te gustaría que llamase yo? Aunque bueno, no sé si puedan escucharme por el teléfono, se supone que sólo pueden hacerlo a los que les dejo pero yo no sé a quién le daré el permiso, es complicado, ¿y si mejor te traigo el teléfono para que llames tú?

— ¿Sabes? No sé si me sienta cómodo con un desconocido en mi casa que dice cosas extrañas, ¿podrías dejarme solo para poder seguir con lo mío?

— ¿Lo tuyo es querer morir?

Por unos segundos Akaashi miró los ojos ajenos, los cuales no parecían tener ninguna mala intención de fondo y eso era lo que más rabia le daba.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— Bueno, ya te dije, soy la muerte, y según mi registro tú todavía no mueres. —Comentó fácil, encogiéndose de hombros.— Si fuera tu momento te llevaría conmigo, pero no lo es, así que tienes que limpiar tu organismo, si no quieres llamar a un hospital puedo ayudarte con el lavado, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

— ¿Por qué la muerte sería un adolescente?

— Oh, ¿soy un adolescente para ti? ¡Qué curioso!

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Bueno, la gente me ve con la edad que más confianza tenga en el otro, por ejemplo, los niños suelen verme como un adulto, los adultos como ancianos y los ancianos como gente joven, pero no tanto, algunos desconfían mucho, todo depende de la persona, es poco común que alguien me vea de su misma edad, ¿te sientes más cómodo con la gente de tu edad?

— Hablas mucho.

— ¡Es que es muy aburrido no querer hablar! —Bokuto cruzó sus brazos para apoyarlos en el costado de la bañera mientras le miraba.— Además, no se me olvida que vine aquí porque querías morir, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

— No.

— Entiendo, bueno, pero, ¿sí me crees con que soy la muerte?

— Tengo mis dudas.

— ¡Qué feo que desconfíes así! ¡En mis trescientos años de vida nunca nadie me había faltado el respeto de esta manera!

— ¿Trescientos?

— Acabo de darme cuenta de que dije vida, lo cual es irónico porque soy la muerte. —Bokuto soltó una carcajada antes de mirar su reloj y hacer una mueca.— Uh, ¿sabes? No puedo quedarme mucho en este momento porque tengo que ir a buscar a una niña, y a un par de adultos, pero, si tengo un tiempo volveré, aunque es difícil porque a cada segundo muere alguien.

— ¿Cada segundo?

— Sí, aunque claro, yo no me encargo de todo el mundo, no tengo esa magia, soy la muerte de cierto sector, otros países tienen su muerte, así que por eso a veces puedo darme unos minutos, pero no puedo tanto.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? 

— ¿Una hora? Creo, pero no estuve todo el tiempo, mientras vomitabas a veces iba a buscar a otra persona y luego volvía a ver cómo estabas. —Bokuto hablaba demasiado tranquilo de aquel tema mientras se alejaba, tomando su carpeta.— Ahora lo que te recomiendo es limpiarte y llamar a un hospital, pero por lo que tengo de tu registro no vas a querer, así que toma mucha agua y acuéstate, si sientes ganas de seguir vomitando, hazlo hasta que esté todo vacío y ahí comes algo, también duerme un poco, yo debería estar viniendo en un par de horas.

— ¿En un par de horas me muero por fin?

Bokuto nuevamente rió divertido a la misma vez que le veía desaparecer como si nada.

— ¡No sabía que podías hacer esas bromas, Akaashi! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Akaashi literalmente parpadeó antes de notar que el contrario ya se había ido. Y solo en ese entonces notó que no había dicho su nombre en ningún momento.

Habían demasiadas cosas para pensar realmente, pero ahora que se encontraba solo no quería hacer nada más que acostarse otro rato más en la bañera, quitándose todas sus ropas al sentirse sucio y llorar un rato por la frustración que sentía al seguir respirando.

Su mente estaba trabajando lo más rápido que se le permitía. Por un lado estaba a salvo porque había adelantado trabajos así que no debía preocuparse por la escuela. Pero por el otro debía preocuparse de ir a la escuela.

Porque seguía vivo.

Seguía vivo y sucio. Dos cosas que no le gustaban así que no tuvo más opción que arreglar una de ellas dándose una ducha que duró bastante a pesar de ser plena madrugada.

Le hizo caso a Bokuto luego, y se llenó un par de botellas con agua para beber mientras que se ponía el pijama más limpio que tuviera. Escondió su carta y se acostó en medio de la cama, permitiéndose ocupar solo ese espacio porque se sentía igual de vacío que ella.

¿No era ya bastante castigo el haber nacido que ahora más encima debía permanecer vivo hasta quién sabe cuando? ¿De verdad iba a creer que la muerte era una persona solamente porque un desconocido le dijo? ¿De verdad no tendría más opción que seguir levantándose por las mañanas? Porque no quería. Realmente no.

En el fondo seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo mejor que hubiese pasado, es haber muerto. Pero no, ahí estaba, respirando y odiandose por no poder morir.

No condenaba a sus padres por darle la vida. Se condenaba a sí mismo por mantenerse todavía vivo.

No pudo dormir tampoco. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, aunque a la misma vez, no podía pensar en algo en específico porque se sentía desconectado incluso de su propio cerebro. No estaba ni consciente de las horas pasando, o cuándo se hizo de día o cuándo su padre se fue al trabajo.

Tampoco se fijo en los minutos, en el atardecer, ni en cómo se había quedado quieto en la misma posición por horas, esperando que de aquella forma pudiera pasar a otro lado. A otra vida.

Ignoró los rugidos de su estómago y la sequedad de su boca. Las llamadas en su teléfono de su padre y de sus compañeros por la tarea. El sentimiento de culpa. Y la pesada sensación de sus párpados tentados a cerrarse para dormir, pero no quería hacerlo si sabía que iba a despertar después.

Tuvo que admitir que se preocupó un poco cuando no se asustó al ver la repentina cara de Bokuto asomarse por la esquina de su cama. Sino que se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, misma posición, mismo sentimiento.

— Te ves horrible. —Gracias, le hubiera gustado responder, pero no se sentía con ganas de abrir la boca.— Apuesto que no me hiciste caso en nada de lo que te dije, ¡ahora de seguro estás peor que antes! ¡no puedo dejar que sigas así, Akaashi! ¡ya te dije que todavía no es tu tiempo!

Se encogió de hombros, desanimado y se movió finalmente para darle la espalda, no querer conversar de eso.

Sin embargo, sus planes no fueron los mismos porque el contrario se subió a su cama y asomó su cabeza por su hombro. Logrando que su ceño se frunciera.

— ¿No conoces el espacio personal?

— No, me dedico a tocar personas todo el día para que mueran, Akaashi. 

— ¿Y por qué yo no muero todavía?

El de ojos azules alzó su mano, tocando el rostro ajeno pensando que si sólo debían tener contacto, moriría. Valía la pena intentarlo, pero Bokuto sólo le miró con una mezcla de diversión y pena, tomando su mano para alejarla de su rostro.

— Así no funcionan las cosas, sólo mueres cuando es tu hora.

Akaashi bufó, volviendo a darse la vuelta para evitar seguir viéndole aunque pronto sintió las sábanas taparle y supo que Bokuto no iba a irse pronto.

De todos modos no hizo caso, ni a las palabras que soltaba ni a las veces que se acercaba más de la cuenta hasta que no tuvo más opción que abrir sus ojos para ver el momento exacto en que el contrario entraba con una bandeja con cereal y jugo.

— Vamos a hacer un trato. —Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en su mesa de noche.— Tú comes esto, tomas agua y yo me voy.

Lo pensó por un momento, no iba a negar que ya tenía hambre a pesar de que no tenía ánimo alguno de moverse. Además estaba el hecho de que finalmente podría volver a estar solo. No tenía ni un lado negativo, así que asintió mientras se sentaba.

— Después de esto me dejas tranquilo.

— ¡Por hoy, lo prometo!

Una vez estuvo sentado, Bokuto dejó la bandeja en su regazo y lo primero que hizo fue tomarse de un solo sorbo el vaso de jugo, sin llegar a darse cuenta hasta ese momento toda la sed que tenía. Ya después se dedicó a comer el cereal de forma lenta para que durase.

Bokuto se mantuvo sentado a su lado y en la orilla, mirándole con una sonrisa leve y esperando pacientemente hasta el punto en que llegó a incomodar a Akaashi.

— ¿Es necesario que me mires tanto?

— Quiero asegurarme de que vas a comer todo.

— No es necesario que lo hagas y mirarme todo el tiempo, es raro.

— Lo siento.

No dejó de verlo.

— Dijiste que la gente te ve de diferente edad dependiendo de cada uno, ¿no? ¿cómo sabes de qué manera te ve un niño, por ejemplo?

— ¡Ah, es porque generalmente me tratan con respeto! Los niños hasta cierta edad tienen un respeto por los adultos y un trato diferente a los de su edad, aunque claro que me ha tocado ver que niños me vean como niños, lo sé cuando me invitan a jugar con ellos.

— ¿Te toca ir a buscar muchos niños? ¿Sueles saber cómo mueren?

— Por fortuna no son tantos, y sí, tengo un registro con las muertes de las personas, incluso las que no han pasado todavía, es algo feo de ver cuando son muchos jóvenes.

— Me imagino que sí.—Akaashi de repente se había sentido mal con aquel tema, no quiso hablar más hasta que su plato estuvo vacío.— Terminé, ahora vete.

Bokuto, quien se había visto desanimado por un segundo, cambió la cara a una alegre, levantándose de la cama para tomar la bandeja del regazo de Akaashi.

— Lavaré esto y me voy entonces, no lo vomites, estás débil y necesitas algo en tu estómago, aprovecha de dormir un poco, ¿sí? 

— No hace falta que te comportes así.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Akaashi!

Luego, se fue. 

Escuchó el agua del lavaplatos por un rato y después silencio puro. Akaashi tomó su teléfono para ver que pronto llegaría su padre, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje avisando que estaba algo enfermo para que no le molestara y de paso avisó a sus compañeros del colegio que no iba a estar disponible hasta el día siguiente, pero que ya tenía lista su parte en los trabajos pendientes. No obtuvo respuesta en ninguno de los dos casos.

Cuando se acostó nuevamente no pudo evitar caer dormido, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder estar despierto un rato más.

Después de aquel día, no tuvo más opción que volver a su rutina.

Se levantaba, bañaba, comía, se iba a la escuela, soportaba a sus compañeros pidiéndole todas las tareas, se iba a casa, comía, hacía tareas, a la cama. Siendo lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

Estuvo normalmente por al menos dos semanas, en donde estuvo más de una vez replanteándose el volver a intentarlo, volver a intentar desaparecer. Pero su mente desechaba la idea, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar otra vez esa frustración que sintió al despertar.

Ya para el inicio de la tercera, y de su vuelta de sus clases, que tuvo el cambio. Bokuto estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, ojeando sus cuadernos con expresión confundida. Toda su habitación se veía ordenada exceptuando algún par de cosas, asumió que el contrario estuvo entreteniéndose, antes de poder preguntar, ya le había visto.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Lamento mucho haber tardado, es temporada de primavera así que tuve mucho trabajo!

— ¿Primavera?

— El porcentaje de suicidio aumenta en primavera.

Akaashi se tensó mientras asentía un poco, dejando su mochila en un costado para comenzar a ordenar lo que no estaba viendo en su lugar bajo la atenta mirada ajena.

— ¿A ellos los salvaste también?

— No a todos, uno de cada doce, más o menos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque la mayoría no tenía más de uno o dos días de vida, y en general de forma fea, es algo egoísta sabiendo que soy la muerte y debo respetar los tiempos, pero quería que pensaran que eso fue suyo, que la muerte fue de ellos y no de otros.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Bokuto la mirada desanimada había vuelto. Se veía que le afectaba más de lo que demostraba todo aquel trabajo y una parte de Akaashi se sintió culpable porque como él, Bokuto seguramente había visto a mucha gente sin nada de esperanza.

Pero no sentía que fuese correcto intrometerse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos, Bokuto-san?

El nombrado alzó su vista, bastante emocionado de un momento a otro.

— ¡Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre, Akaashi!

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡No me dejas emocionarme, Akaashi! ¡No sabes leer el ambiente!

Rodó los ojos, finalmente sentándose en su cama para tener una vista del, ya no tan, desconocido. 

— No me dijiste qué haces aquí.

— Quería ver cómo estabas.

— Igual que siempre.

— Eso es malo. —Bokuto pareció pensar por unos segundos.— Oye, ¿qué se supone que es esto? Jamás lo vi antes, ¿acaso la gente moderna también modernizó sus estudios?

— Eso es biología básica.

— ¡Biología! ¡Yo no alcancé a ver esto! ¡O quizá sí, pero no me acuerdo!

Bokuto soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba el cuaderno en el escritorio.

— ¿Estudiaste?

— Claro que sí. ¡Hasta sé dividir!

— Impresionate.

— ¡No te burles!

— Entonces, si estudiaste y no siempre fuiste la muerte, significa que viviste, ¿cierto?

— Sí, aunque creo que un poco más que tú solamente.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

— ¿Dieciocho? No me acuerdo bien.

Bokuto parecía estar mintiendo con aquel tema, así que Akaashi prefirió asentir y cambiarlo. Ya era la segunda vez que sentía que no debía estar tocando un punto sensible, comenzaba a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

— ¿Cuánto estarás?

— ¿Me estás echando ya, Akaashi? 

— Sí.

— ¡Qué malo!—Se cruzó de brazos, Akaashi estaba tentado a reír por su actitud.— No me quedaré por mucho, en unos minutos debo irme.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bokuto-san?

— ¡Claro! ¡Dime!

— ¿Por qué vienes aquí si tienes tiempo libre?

— Tenía ganas de ver cómo estabas.

— Bien.

— Mientes. 

— Normal.

— Normal mal.

— Nada se puede hacer, estar normal mal es mejor que estar solo mal, ¿ahora te puedes ir?

— Bueno, pero volveré.

— Como quieras.

Bokuto le miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego volvió a desaparecer, dejando solo a Akaashi en la habitación que aprovechó de ordenar para continuar con su rutina.

Sin embargo, aquel día no fue el último en que tuvo cambios.

Ya estaba haciéndose común que Bokuto apareciera aunque sea por unos dos minutos al día. Obligándole a hablar o comer dependiendo de cuál fuese el caso y si no tenía ni un poco de ánimo para ninguna, era él quien se encargaba de hablarle. Omitía bastante comentarios de su trabajo, solamente lo comentaba para decir que debía ir por alguien pero nunca decía más, y Akaashi tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

En general, Akaashi no preguntaba por muchas cosas, ni tampoco era fan de hablar, los ánimos seguían por debajo del subsuelo así que se limitaba a ser cordial y respetuoso, pero no alcanzaba a llegar a más.

Bokuto de todos modos no se rendía o aburría. Pasaba sus días entretenido en su habitación riendo y pareciendo que tenía una conversación consigo mismo aunque sabía, en el fondo, que era escuchado.

O al menos lo supo cuando se le ocurrió contar la misma historia dos veces sobre la vez que su antigua mejor amiga casi le quemaba el pelo por aprender a fumar y recibió en respuesta un "esa historia ya me la contaste".

— ¿Lo hice?

— Sí, dijiste que ella se sintió tan mal que incluso intentó quemar su propio cabello.

— Cierto, a veces olvido lo que te cuento. —Bokuto rió, observando a Akaashi acostado en su cama y mirándole fijamente.— ¿Te acuerdas de más historias que te haya contado?

— De algunas. —Akaashi se acomodó mejor en la cama, ya era bastante tarde y se le veía cansado, seguramente se dormiría en cualquier momento.— De la vez que un niño te pidió jugar en el mar antes de irse o de la anciana que quiso ver a su doctor, o cuando saltaste a un charco de agua pensando que no te ibas a hundir y terminaste empapado.

— ¡Tienes una buena memoria, Akaashi!

— Supongo.

— ¿Hay alguna historia que te haya gustado?

El muchacho se quedó pensando por unos segundos, quedándose tan quieto que Bokuto pensó que se había dormido y estaba listo para irse.

— La vez que te encontraste con tu mejor amigo, después de que haya muerto.

Aquella historia Bokuto la había contado entre sonrisas y diversión, pero en el fondo todavía algo pesaba cuando recordaba la expresión de Kuroo cuando murió y le dijo "de saber que podía verte si moría, lo habría hecho hace años". La carga que tuvo fue difícil de que se le fuera.

— ¿Por qué te gusta esa?

— Porque incluso si no estuviste a su lado, él lo único que sentía era felicidad de verte, es una historia bonita.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, aunque es algo triste que no se hayan podido volver a ver. —Bokuto no respondió.— Cuando yo muera, ¿tampoco volveremos a vernos?

— No lo creo, Akaashi, tienes que descansar, como Kuroo, y yo solamente puedo hablarme con la Vida.

Akaashi asintió lento, algo adormilado por la hora que era y el cansancio que había estado acumulando los últimos días por quedarse hablando hasta tarde con el mayor únicamente porque era donde más tiempo libre solía tener.

— A veces me siento mal por querer morirme tan pronto.

— No te preocupes, todavía no lo harás.

No respondió y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba dormido.

Con el tiempo ambos empezaron a tener un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de no hablar sobre ciertos temas a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario o el otro lo trajera primero. Eso aplicaba con la depresión de Keiji y el trabajo de Bokuto. Preferían hablar de otras cosas, aprovechar los pocos minutos juntos para distraerse de lo que les atormentaba el resto del día.

Aunque claro, aquello no les impidió seguir conociéndose más y más. Akaashi eventualmente supo la razón por la cuál Bokuto parecía tan preocupado en ayudarle y es que él había muerto por la misma razón que la que intentó.

Bokuto era un adolescente con una vida complicada. Proveniente de una familia que todo lo enseñaba en base a golpes, ya sean regaños o premiaciones, no importaba lo que hiciese, un golpe se ganaría sí o sí. Pero su actitud siempre fue diferente con los demás, le gustaba reír y fingir que sus problemas eran mínimos porque pensaba que los demás tenían los propios y no quería atormentarles. 

No era tan popular, pero tenía sus amigos. Amigos que a pesar de que hicieron lo posible por mantenerles feliz, no lo lograron.

Cuando Bokuto murió, la Muerte de en ese momento ya estaba bastante vieja, se veía triste también y ninguno tenía la energía para fingir que querían hacer algo por lo que ambos se sentaron a la orilla del río donde estaba el cuerpo de Bokuto y esperaron. No sabían qué hasta que alguien apareció para encontrar el cadáver y avisar a todos.

A Koutarou todavía le atormentaba el recuerdo de sus amigos romperse al verle inerte. Y la Muerte, sólo le dijo que de todos modos era su hora así que no debía arrepentirse. En respuesta le dijo que dudaba mucho poder descansar de aquella forma por lo que hicieron el trato de que sería la próxima muerte.

La de ese momento ya estaba cansada y triste, quería tener su propia paz y Bokuto quería tener un propósito. Y lo consiguió. Era la Muerte, pero se había encargado de ser la muerte más bondadosa que haya habido.

Akaashi después de escuchar aquella historia entendía a la perfección por qué el contrario parecía estar tan obstinado con querer que se sintiera mejor. Sabia que lo único que quería era que viviese bien y sin arrepentimientos para luego poder descansar en paz y fue a partir de ahí que los sentimientos que tuvo hacia él cambiaron.

— Bokuto-san, eres realmente una persona magnífica.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen de la nada!

Bokuto reía con sus halagos, demasiado nervioso como para poder hacer algo más. Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se encontraron, pero ambos sabían que independientemente de lo que sintieran, nada cambiaba el hecho de que sólo uno de ellos tenía el alma viva.

— Tengo que hablarte de una cosa.

— ¡Dime!

— He hablado con mi padre y voy a comenzar a ir a terapia.

— ¡Akaashi, eso es genial! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! 

Bokuto en su emoción le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual Akaashi se permitió corresponderle. Para ser la muerte, el cuerpo ajeno era bastante calentito.

— Sí, la verdad es que me alegro yo también, me gustaría poder mejorar y quizás vivir algún día como corresponde.

Al separarse, Bokuto seguía mirándole con una sonrisa dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

— Vas a vivir, Akaashi, y yo vendré a buscarte cuando sea el momento.

Sus palabras ni siquiera le sorprendieron cuando entendió el trasfondo de ellas. Pero un suspiro y un inconsciente puchero salió de sus labios.

— No regresarás, ¿verdad?

— Lo haré, pero en unos años, cuando estés listo, hasta que eso pase, confío en que vas a poder salir adelante.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar si no lo logro?

— Akaashi, eres fuerte. —Bokuto dejó un pequeño beso en la frente ajena.— Lo único que no vas a lograr es que yo venga a buscarte antes de lo debido, fuera de eso, puedes con todo.

Cuando el contacto fue nulo, una parte de Akaashi volvió a sentirse vacia. En ningún momento dejó de ver al contrario que también le miraba con unos ojos apenados y una triste sonrisa.

— Asumo que no me dirás cuándo vuelves.

— Nop.

— ¿Y cómo moriré?

— Tampoco, pero te diré que es bastante probable que ni en tu muerte te arrepientas de lo que harás a partir de ahora.

Koutarou desapareció después de esas palabras.

A pesar de la promesa con su padre, estuvo a punto de rechazar la ayuda y la terapia, volviendo a sentirse como antes de conocer a aquel muchacho de cabellos grises, pero sabía que no haría ningún bien eso.

Se esforzó por seguir adelante. Sus últimos dos años de escuela la pasó con terapias y medicamentos que eran administrados de forma responsable por su padre, y esta vez se aseguró de tomarlos correctamente para evitar volver a pasar por la misma tentación que la primera vez.

Por su crianza no pudo cambiar mucho, seguía siendo serio y reservado pero al menos empezaba a sentirse menos vacío con el pasar de los días. Incluso había logrado hacer alguno que otro amigo pasajero a lo largo de sus años.

Se graduó y entró a la universidad. Departamento de humanidades queriendo especializarse en la psicología, teniendo siempre en mente que si él pudo salvarse, probablemente podría ayudar a otros a hacer lo mismo. Tuvo un novio en sus años aunque duró poco porque en el fondo sus sentimientos se mantenían ocupados a una persona en específico que no volvió a ver. El sentimiento por Bokuto fue el único que se permitió mantener a pesar de que igualmente se dejó disfrutar.

Pasados sus veintitrés años finalmente podía decir con seguridad que se encontraba mejor. O mejor dicho, que estaba bien.

Vivía sin arrepentimiento alguno, estudiando algo que le gustaba, en un lugar que le dejaba hacer sus prácticas para hacerle ver que tenía el potencial. Teniendo sus amigos. Teniendo su vida. Se sentía bien reír sin sentirse mal por estar mintiendo.

Se sentía bien disfrutar estar vivo.

A lo largo del tiempo claramente tuvo sus bajones. Veces en que no quería salir de la cama o dejar sus estudios. Veces en que quería llorar y encerrarse en sí mismo o decirle al mundo que los odiaba, que se odiaba. Pero ya aquel tiempo se veía tan lejano que cuando ya pasaron un par de años más apenas sí los recordaba.

Supo que llegó su hora incluso antes de notar a Bokuto.

Irónicamente, fue en un día de primavera en donde el día estaba precioso y lo habría disfrutado como cualquier otra persona de no ser porque había un niño en que corría el peligro de ser llevado por Bokuto antes.

Aquel niño, que más de tres años no debía tener, jugaba con un carrito cerca de la calle en donde pasaban autos. La familia no se veía cerca y se preocupó cuando el pequeño juguete salió por la carretera y el niño quiso ir por él. 

"Una muerte de la que no se iba a arrepentir".

Bokuto le había dicho eso y había pasado los últimos años sin querer arrepentirse de salvar su vida y la ajena. Supo lo que debía hacer incluso antes de que el auto impactara contra su cuerpo y le mandara tan lejos como fuese posible a causa de la velocidad.

Akaashi se vio en el suelo, rodeado de gente que empezaba a llamar a la ambulancia, pero en medio de todos ese caos, sonrió. Sonrió porque vio a Bokuto inclinado sobre él, mirándole con orgullo.

— Llegaste.

— Te dije que iba a aparecer cuando fuese tu tiempo.

— ¿Así que aquí muero?

— Es preferible que sea ahora que en el hospital, aquí te dolerá menos.

— Entonces no sé qué esperas para llevarme.

Bokuto alguna vez le explico que cuando llegaba el momento de morir, no hablaba con el cuerpo, sino con el alma. Así que nadie de los que estaba a su alrededor veía cómo un hombre, porque ahora eso era, un hombre de su edad, se inclinaba para besarle y llevarse el último aliento que quedaba de su vida y despegarle de su cuerpo.

— Akaashi, quiero que me veas, a mí, no atrás.

Entre ver su cuerpo muriendo o a Bokuto extendiendo su mano, no tuvo ni duda sobre cuál debía elegir.

Tomó con seguridad la mano ajena y sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que ahora ya no vería a nadie, una parte suya estaba ciertamente más ligera y se permitió disfrutar de su momento con el mayor.

— Bokuto-san, te hiciste más grande.

— Eso es excelente, me preocupaba besarte con un cuerpo adolescente.

Bokuto rió. Akaashi le acompañó porque estaba feliz, aunque eso duró poco antes de que la risa se apagara en su garganta.

— Entonces, ahora que morí, ¿ya no podré volver a verte? 

Ciertamente el contrario no esperaba esa pregunta, y se podía notar por la cara de sorpresa que puso.

— ¡Recuerdas eso!

— Tengo buena memoria.

— Nunca lo he dudado. —Kou rió bajo antes de ganarse en frente suyo. Se sentía bien saber que nadie les veía.— Por años estuve pensando, Akaashi, y me di cuenta de algo mientras te observaba.

— ¿Me veías?

— Por supuesto, siempre que podía te daba una visita.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me hablaste?

— Tenía la sensación de que si aparecía ibas a creer que ya ibas a morir y todavía no te tocaba.

— Buen punto.

— Como decía, tus estudios y trabajos se basan en salvar vidas, ¿correcto?

— No soy médico, Bokuto-san.

— Lo sé, pero un psicólogo puede salvarte también, ¿verdad? —Akaashi asintió levemente.— Si salvas vidas, y esto fue lo que elegiste para no arrepentirte, estuve pensando, ¿no quieres ser mi compañero? 

Keiji, confundido y sorprendido ladeó su cabeza sin llegar a comprender bien qué le estaba preguntando.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Quieres ser la Vida? —Preguntó finalmente.— Ambos viviríamos mucho, podríamos vernos y por lo que he visto sería un buen trabajo para ti, la última Vida acaba de retirarse así que estaba pensando, ¿quién mejor para tomar el puesto que alguien que sabe lo que es volver a vivir incluso si naciste hace años?

— ¿Acaso esa no es una decisión muy grande? 

— Confío en ti, Keiji.

El nombrado sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar su primer nombre de los labios ajenos. No esperaba que su primera conversación después de años fuese de esa manera, pero también supo siempre que iba a sorprenderse.

— ¿Hay una razón más por la que deba ser yo?

Bokuto sonrió, posicionando su mano en su mejilla como solía hacer en años pasados.

— Es porque quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia con una persona que me entiende como nunca nadie lo hizo, haciéndome sentir vivo a pesar de la ironía y quien confío ciegamente, y puede que para ti sea apresurado o intenso, lo entiendo, pero en mi defensa, morí cuando todavía estaban de moda los matrimonios a los dieciséis años.

Akaashi soltó una pequeña carcajada por sus palabras que cubrió con una de sus manos, aunque fue tomaba por la ajena poco después para que pudiese ver su sonrisa.

Desde que el contrario le dijo que se asegurara de vivir sin arrepentimientos había convertido en ello su filosofía de vida. No quería arrepentirse de nada, así que después de pensarlo por un poco, terminó asintiendo.

— Me encantaría ser la Vida y estar contigo, Bokuto-san. 

El nombrado volvió a sonreír amplio, emocionado y feliz y ambos se hundieron en un beso que dio paso al inicio de la Vida y la Muerte como una pareja.


End file.
